


【SW/quiobikin】一夜荒唐（QO/AO 4p,pwp）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 欧比旺和安纳金在一次任务中偶然得到一件奇怪的原力矩块，他们并不知道它的用途，不过这个东西看上去还有另一半，师徒俩人准备把它带回圣殿，但是半路上它的另一半似乎对它发出召唤，欧比旺和安纳金一起被传送了过去。





	【SW/quiobikin】一夜荒唐（QO/AO 4p,pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ·AO/QO 4p,有微微的老王X小王  
> ·有交换play，互相NTR，相当邪恶混乱  
> ·ooc！毫无逻辑！雷，雷，雷！  
> ·请确定以上注意事项都能接受，再看文

——————正文————————  
“安纳金......安纳金，停下......”  
欧比旺费力地把埋在他颈间大口吮吸的唇齿推开一点，被迫停下的人不满地看着他。  
“你知道的，这种时候叫我停下没有用。”  
不等欧比旺反驳，霸道的唇舌仿佛身体力行一样堵住那张准备喋喋不休的嘴，搂着欧比旺的一双手四处煽风点火，令人惊奇的是安纳金在做这些流氓事的时候还不忘把他往飞船的卧舱里推。  
“你忘记了我们还在吵架吗？”呼吸的间隙欧比旺终于找到说话的机会。  
“不要这个时候提起这件事，欧比旺。”  
安纳金又咕哝着贴了过来，试图用那条迷人的舌头缠住他的脑子。  
欧比旺和安纳金在性事上总是该死的合拍，小他足足15岁的年轻人总是可以只用些小小的挑逗技巧就能撩拨起他尘封起的性欲。绝地不禁止性，可是师徒之间发生这样的关系总让他有些不安。而每次欧比旺想认真地和他谈一谈的时候，总是被安纳金用同一个理由敷衍过去。  
“师徒之间这样互相帮助很正常”。  
不，这一点都不正常。  
起码他和奎刚没有过。  
嗯，没有机会有过。  
混乱的思绪被安纳金压过来的身体打断，硌在两人之间的某样东西使他清醒过来。扭开头避过安纳金缠上来的嘴唇，欧比旺有些费力掏出兜里的小方块挡在安纳金眼前。  
“……干嘛？”天选之子开始有些不耐烦了。  
“让我先把这个东西放起来，再来讨论一下我们是否要和好的事。”  
欧比旺晃了晃手，那是他们从这个刚离开的星球上带来的，小小的长方体蕴含的巨大原力让师徒两人都有些震惊，这个原力矩块的其中一面有许多方形的凹槽和凸起。当地人也并不清楚这是什么，好在他们没有太在意，作为帮助这个星球平息战事的感激，他们同意了两人把这块东西带走。  
似乎这样有点用，安纳金终于停下了动作，他把这件小东西拿在手心准备站起身然后找个容器收起来。  
可是安纳金还是一动不动地把他圈在怀里。  
欧比旺挑眉看着他。  
“Master，”  
又来了，安纳金的必杀技。  
年轻的绝地武士凑近自己的前师父，微微弯下腰好让头靠在比自己矮一些的人的肩上，“Master，我们在这个星球上待了一个月。”  
卷曲的长发蹭得他心口微微发痒，安纳金的言下之意不言而喻，可欧比旺还是打掉那只在他臀部揉捏的金属手掌，“安纳金，我不会这么轻易原谅你这次不听指挥擅自行动的事情，我们先把问题解决了。”  
“我们一向都是这么解决问题的，Master。”最后的称呼被年轻绝地故意拖长加重，紧贴颈间的浓重呼吸让欧比旺轻轻地颤了一下。  
这一个月来战事不断，绝地武士团派出的两位将军忙得无暇分心，大部分时候两人都分开在这星球的两端，连遇到一起的时间都很少，欧比旺也很想念他的徒弟，可是就在战争的最后时刻安纳金又不听指令去冒险，差一点点就要在这颗星球上英勇牺牲。  
安纳金也知道自己的师父这次没有这么容易搞定的，看样子该换个策略。  
一边轻啄着唇边的皮肤，一只手强硬地探进欧比旺的外袍解开他的腰带。  
“你干什么？！”  
安纳金只是抱住自己的前师父边推边亲地把两人带到卧舱，重重地摔在床上。  
“我知道你是在为我担心，没事的欧比旺，我已经完全康复了。”  
说完迫不及待地扯开身下人的衣服，米色的袍子下露出圆润的肩和白皙的胸膛，小巧挺立的乳头立刻被安纳金含进了嘴里，灵活的机械手没有一会儿就拨开了绝地繁复的衣物。  
安纳金拉过那两只想推开他的手固定在上方，可是却发现欧比旺还好好的拿着那个原力小块，不等他反应，安纳金抢过它就甩在一边。  
“你需要专心，Jedi Master。”  
“不要每次把你的——嘶——”安纳金牙齿咬住挺立的乳尖向外拉扯，好看的眉眼瞥向欧比旺示意他的前师父继续把话说下去，“不要把你的报复心带到床上来。”  
“为什么，你明明就很喜欢。”安纳金放开那颗充血而殷红的乳头，安慰似的用舌尖一下一下地舔着上面的齿痕。  
“你喜欢我撕坏你的袍子，就像这样。”机械手掌用力扯开浅色的裤子，欧比旺发誓他听到了轻羊毛布料撕裂的声音。  
“我不喜欢，一点都不。”欧比旺还在徒劳地挣扎。  
“没事的，等回到科洛桑我们先回家换衣服，”安纳金凑上去亲吻欧比旺皱起的眉头，“你还喜欢我堵住你要教训我的话，对吗？”

两人在窝舱的窄床上拉扯着，谁也没有发现掉在床边的原力块正在产生变化。安纳金把欧比旺的两只手固定在头顶，舌尖顺着耳后的敏感带舔舐下来直到含住那通红的耳垂，空出来的机械手掌拉下他下半身最后一层布料便伸向那隐秘的地方，冰冷的表面激得欧比旺忍不住小声地哼了出来。

“啊……”  
“师父……”

不属于他们任何一人的声音同时响起，纠缠在一起的欧比旺和安纳金顿时停下了动作，这艘飞船上应该只有他们两个人，抬起头对视一眼两人朝声音的源头看去。  
当看到对方的时候房间里的四人都是愣了一会儿，随即立刻抽出自己的光剑，黑暗的房间里顿时被蓝色和绿色的等离子体照亮，彼此的面容也暴露无遗。  
“......奎刚？”欧比旺先失声喊出口。  
安纳金听到这个名字楞了一下，不过马上又警戒了起来，他这才发现了异样，这里已经不是他和欧比旺的飞船了，就在没人察觉的一瞬间他和欧比旺来到了另一个地方，这里像是一个公寓里的小房间。  
他想提醒欧比旺，不过对方在那短暂的失神后也清醒了过来，像安纳金一样发现了这里的不对劲，可是欧比旺脸上却露出一丝古怪的表情。  
因为，这里曾是欧比旺的房间。  
确切来说是在25岁前住的，在奎刚的公寓里。

“不如我们都把光剑先放下。”奎刚说完没有等其他人的反应先关掉了自己的光剑，他身边的人小声惊呼了一声“师父！”。  
然后欧比旺也收起了自己的，安纳金看了看他也跟随师父的动作，现在房间里只剩一把蓝色光剑还在固执地亮着。  
“欧比，没事了，收起武器。”  
安纳金以为自己听错了，可是对面这个穿着学徒衣物的男孩着急地看了一会儿奎刚才心不甘情不愿的关掉自己的光剑。  
一时间房间里没有人说话，只剩窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，过了一会儿等四人都恢复整齐，奎刚才把房间的灯打开，这下安纳金看清了眼前的一切。  
他们确实已经不在飞船里，安纳金从窗户看去，他很确定这里是他们都很熟悉的一个地方——科洛桑。他甚至可以确定这里是绝地武士的公寓，窗外的景色是他经常从欧比旺的房间看出的一样，只不过不在同一个方向。  
安纳金转过头看向坐在床上的人，虽然9岁的记忆已经有些模糊，但安纳金肯定奎刚的样子他是不会认错，再看看奎刚旁边的人，那个一脸警惕盯着他俩的学徒，这张脸也出现在他9岁的记忆中，大概还要再年轻一点。  
事情真的很不对劲。  
“欧比旺，你真的能确定这是奎刚？”  
“虽然我也不想承认，但原力不会骗人，”欧比旺的话有些艰难，“他......确实是奎刚。”  
“是的，这很难让人相信，”奎刚放松了自己的姿态，看了看欧比旺又看了看自己身边的徒弟，“不过你身上确实有和我徒弟一样的原力。”  
然后又指了指床上的一样东西，安纳金和欧比旺定睛一看都愣住了，这是他们之前捡到的原力块，不知什么时候从长矩形变成了方块。  
“什么时候变成这样了……”两人对视一眼同时转开了头。  
奎刚低头略加思索，“按照你们的说法，看来它不是改变了，而是合成了。”  
“合成了？”欧比旺皱了皱眉。  
“对，因为我们之前也拿到了半块。”  
“欧比旺，奎刚，你们要来看看这个。”安纳金打断了对话，他指了指窗外。被点到名字的三人顺着他的方向看过去，半晌后都露出不可思议的表情。  
屋外的时间像是被暂停了一样，车流和行人都停在了原地，雨滴没有下落，全都暂停在半空中。奎刚和欧比旺转过头对视一眼，同时看向床上原力块。  
“看来是这个小东西的原因了。”  
两人同时回到床边，拿起小块，刚刚他们已经试过，原力块的并不能人为分开，那么只剩一个办法，奎刚和欧比旺握住矩形的两端，进入了这边神秘的原力区域。

两个学徒只能安静地在一旁等待，安纳金靠在窗边，眼神在屋里打量了一圈最后落到他身边的人身上——看上去才成年的欧比旺，多有趣。  
一模一样的漂亮眼眸，稚嫩的脸颊没有那些柔软的胡须遮挡，可以让安纳金尽情看个够。年轻的欧比旺有些着急地看着他的师父，手不自觉绞紧绝地袍的下摆，下摆只能堪堪遮住他的大腿根部，两条洁白笔直的腿就这么暴露在安纳金眼前。  
他愣了愣神，突然想起他和欧比旺才来到这个时空时听见的那一小声呻吟，他从没有听欧比旺说过他和奎刚的事，不过看来这个时空他们是在一起了。  
安纳金紧促地吞咽了一下。  
他总是说服欧比旺他们俩人互相帮助的关系很正常，可是为什么当得知欧比旺和奎刚有过这样的关系后，他的内心竟会躁动异常。安纳金的眼神像是黏在了那两条白花花的大腿上，不自然地扭了扭裤子，他现在还没有回到正常状态，现在才成年的欧比旺就这么光裸着下半身站在他旁边，竟然又有点抬头的迹象。

探进原力的两人终于找到答案。  
“不用管它吗？”欧比旺询问奎刚。  
“不用，”奎刚安抚地对欧比旺笑了笑，才转头向一边局促不安地等待着的两个学徒解释，“这个原力块应该是因为许久没有被发觉，结果被你们俩——”他指了指房间里的两个欧比旺，“被持有者相同的原力所吸引，突然就把它们周围的时空合在了一起，应该只是小范围的，受影响的只有我们四个人。”  
“那我们现在该怎么办？”安纳金问。  
“原力块已经在慢慢分离，大概再有一个小时异象就会恢复正常，但是期间我们四人不能分开，以防万一。”  
“一个小时......”安纳金听到这个小声地重复了一遍。  
“安纳金？”欧比旺有不好的预感。  
果不其然，安纳金抬起坏笑的脸，“既然有一个小时，我们不如继续刚刚没做完的事。”

 

欧比旺不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，也不知道为什么奎刚会答应，更不知道自己为什么会答应——做这样荒唐的事！  
有多荒唐？  
他正趴在以前的床上吸着年轻版的自己的阴茎！  
似乎是发现他的走神，身后的人恶意的顶弄了一下埋在他身体里的手指，欧比旺回头看过去，昏暗的灯光下能看得到那双闪亮的眼睛，贯穿眉尾与眼角的疤痕让他看上去危险至极，这场性事的提议人。  
安纳金覆到他光洁的背上，托起欧比旺的下颚和他一起看着眼前刚成年的学徒，“师父，看看你自己，紧张得像个处子，也许你该好好安慰他一下。”  
欧比旺无法忽视后穴中手指的操弄，只能迫使注意力回到眼前，年轻的自己坐在奎刚的怀中，对比起奎刚的体型不如说整个人缩在他的怀里。奎刚的大手温柔地分开他的膝盖，少年对现在的场景害羞极了，紧闭着双眼满脸通红地头扭到一边，奎刚在他露出的另一边颈侧轻咬安抚着。  
欧比旺看着眼前有些微微颤抖的双腿和紧绷的大腿肌肉，心下叹了口气，这么紧张下去一定会受伤，他太了解自己了，18岁的他正是最固执的时候，想让他自己放松下来几乎不可能。不过欧比旺也很好奇他居然也没有对这场游戏提出反对，只是在安纳金说出那番话的时候瞬间就涨红了脸躲进奎刚宽阔的肩膀后面。  
不过似乎他现在后悔当时的决定了，不管哪个年纪的欧比旺都会觉得这样的场景很奇怪。  
手掌覆上颤抖的大腿，不出意外的收获了一个颤栗，欧比旺轻轻揉捏细嫩的皮肤让肌肉放松下来，悄悄看了看小欧比旺，紧紧闭着眼睛牙齿咬住下唇，一副视死如归的样子，欧比旺决定教一教他。  
温热的口腔再一次含住那根上翘的阴茎。  
“唔！”小欧比旺没有忍住一声惊呼，意识到这是从自己嘴里发出的声音后立刻捂住了嘴。他不是不知道有这样的……床上活动，但他从来没想过自己会参与其中。成年后在自己破格的胆大和对方的默许下，他把奎刚推上了床，还是两次，今晚又是自己主动拉住师父的外袍要他到自己房间睡的。他一直不太清楚奎刚怎么想这件事的，虽然师父在床上的表现和热情让他很惊喜。  
说到底为什么没有在那个眼睛上有疤痕的奇怪男人提出这个建议的时候反对呢，因为这是奎刚第一次主动开口想要他，奎刚本可以拒绝提议然后让四个人尴尬着坐在房间一小时，但是他亲耳听到奎刚说“可以”，自己反对的话立刻就吞进喉咙，明明是这么诡异的事自己却没由来的兴奋，兴奋又羞耻。  
奎刚很容易就能看破自己的小徒弟，把他往自己怀里按了按，安慰着亲吻那段光洁的脖颈，宽大温暖的手掌绕到身前抚摸欧比旺的腿根，很明显，在这位年长一些的欧比旺娴熟的口活下，自己的徒弟放松了不少。  
“欧比，就是这样，你做的很好。”  
奎刚在欧比旺耳边轻声说着，手指突然擦过一层柔软的毛绒，他低头看去，和自己徒弟长得一模一样又完全不一样的那个人正伏在下面，灵巧的舌头划过粉色的柱身，最后到达顶端，舌尖重重擦过马眼。  
“Master——”  
欧比咬住手背，但高潮的尖叫还是从牙关里泄了出来。  
高潮中的男孩迷迷糊糊地转过头寻找到自己的师父讨好地吻了上去，不过轻触了一下便分开，高潮的短暂痉挛仍在刺激他的大脑。  
欧比旺吐出嘴里的阴茎，他的同位体射在了自己的嘴里，这不是他第一次喝到自己的精液，安纳金经常恶劣的帮他吸出来之后立刻吻上来，把大半粘稠物都渡到自己嘴里。欧比旺不想咽下去，正想爬起来找张纸吐掉，嘴边却伸过来一只熟悉又陌生的手，是奎刚。  
欧比旺呆住了，奎刚用手指帮他揩掉胡须上精液，温柔的手指摸了摸他的嘴唇。欧比旺这才反应过来，记忆深处的师徒默契在此刻突然显现，奎刚让他把精液吐到他手上，欧比旺照做了。  
他抬起头，但奎刚没有迎接他的视线，只是转过去温柔地看着他还在半昏迷中的徒弟轻声说，“欧比，我想你需要一位好老师。”  
他还没来得及想是什么意思，背后安纳金又凑上来吻了吻他，“自己的味道怎么样，师父？”  
“……”欧比旺不想回答他，因为此时安纳金正把那粗大的性器塞进他的屁股。  
不管这具身体有多少次接纳过它，欧比旺还是因为异物的入侵感绷直后背，等它完全没入身体时欧比旺才放开自己的呼吸，他睁开眼睛看见奎刚把满手的粘液涂在小欧比旺的后穴上，小小的洞口立刻紧缩起来，也许他知道奎刚说的“好老师是什么意思”。  
欧比旺看着眼前年轻的自己被往下挪了挪，柔韧的身体被彻底打开。与此同时，刚刚抚摸过他胡须的手指再一次来到他嘴边。  
“润滑剂放得太远了，我需要你的帮忙，欧比。”  
多么遥远又令人怀念的称呼，在此之前，欧比旺知道这个名字是在叫眼前的这个人，可是此时此刻他确定奎刚是在叫自己。身后安纳金开始小幅度的挺动起来，沉积在下腹的浴火顺着安纳金不安分的手一点点爬上他的大脑，染上他浅绿的眼眸。水光让欧比旺的视线有些模糊，但他还是执着地看向他的师父，似乎已经穿过水雾直到奎刚碧蓝的眼睛。  
他知道奎刚也在看着他，欧比旺慢慢把嘴边的手指含进嘴里，舌苔虔诚地划过指尖的剑茧，仔细舔着探进口中的两指。  
安纳金从纽带的那头察觉到欧比旺的情绪，嫉妒悄悄爬上他的心，明明在操着欧比旺的是自己，他却幻想着奎刚。安纳金想到这里，机械手一巴掌拍在欧比旺的屁股上。  
清脆的响声和疼痛感唤回了欧比旺，在自己师父面前被自己徒弟打了屁股，羞耻感让他想吐出嘴里的手指，可是奎刚感受到了他的退缩，两根手指按住他的舌头，拇指再一次抚摸着欧比旺薄薄的下唇。  
“别害羞，我的徒弟，你是在帮你自己。”奎刚不知是在安慰哪一个，他说完才抽出手指，没有吐干净的精液混合唾液拉出一根银丝挂在欧比旺的嘴边。他看见被他润湿的手指一点点挤进年轻的身体，隐忍的小声垂泣从头顶传来。  
“师父……”  
被安纳金顶撞摇晃中他看着眼前开拓的手指变成两根，奎刚修长的指头在粉嫩的小穴里规律地进出，偶尔停下的扣弄都能引得小学徒撒娇一样的哼声。莫名的妒忌在欧比旺心里荡开，这样的心情已经很久没有过了，从来都只有奎刚能让他嫉妒成这样。

师父，奎刚说得对，你可以帮帮你自己。  
不知是不是感受到他的心情,链接那头传来安纳金的声音。  
碰他，师父，去摸摸你自己。  
迷惑的声音回荡在原力之中，欧比旺的手像被蛊惑一般擦过双腿根部覆上奎刚的手指。男孩因为陌生的触感惊恐地看下来，却被身下赤裸的景象冲击，想挣扎着起来。  
“Shh…没事的，徒弟……”奎刚另一只手揽住小欧比旺的腰不让他移动，他的手还埋在欧比体内，他不想让他受伤，奎刚低下头吻着徒弟短短的头发，“Easy，欧比旺，我说过你需要个老师。”  
欧比旺看见奎刚对自己弯了弯嘴角。  
他在鼓励欧比旺继续。  
手指顺着奎刚给他留的缝隙滑进了高热的小洞里。欧比旺不是没有给自己做过扩张，但还是第一次去帮别人，确切来说也是给他自己扩张。  
身后的安纳金不时就顶弄一下他的前列腺，快感一波一波打断欧比旺的动作，奎刚总是会耐心地等着安纳金玩够了再拉着欧比旺的手指一起帮年轻的男孩打开后穴。  
“够了，师父——够了。”小欧比旺声音里几乎带上了哭腔，这样双腿大敞着，被奎刚和年长的自己在后穴翻弄，羞耻感却让他更加兴奋，射过一次的粉色阴茎又半硬起来，不断从马眼吐出精液。  
奎刚带着欧比旺的手指抽了出来，他轻吻着怀里的人发烫的耳尖，两只手架住男孩的腿根让他缓缓坐到自己的性器上。  
男孩紧咬着自己的薄唇不让甜蜜的疼痛冲出喉咙，用力得唇边都泛起了白。  
这点还真像你。  
安纳金的声音再一次从链接里传来。  
那么害羞。  
欧比旺听出安纳金语气里抑制不住的兴奋，在摇晃中回过头看了他一眼，安纳金的目光一直停留在男孩的脸上，熟悉的脸熟悉的声音却有着不熟悉的青涩。安纳金像着了迷一样伸出手轻轻抚摸着男孩脸颊。  
机械手指的冰冷让欧比缩了一下，立刻睁开眼睛。他看到安纳金正在注视着他，眼神中赤裸的侵占让他瞬间又红了脸。陌生的手指滑到他的唇边，强硬的动作迫使他放开折磨自己嘴唇的牙齿，两只灵巧的手指也顺着一起滑进他的口腔。  
男孩羞红的眼角和压抑的闷哼让安纳金也差点和他一起叫出声，不禁加快了身下挺动的节奏。  
“慢一点，安尼......”  
欧比旺的声音把他的注意力带了回来，他低头看去，匍匐在身下的人正埋怨地看着他，安纳金又看了一眼漂亮的男孩，边用力操干欧比旺体内的腺体边说着。  
“师父，年轻的你真漂亮。”他看见男孩慌张地躲开他的眼神，“像个天使。”  
一波接一波的快感传来，欧比旺无暇理会安纳金的话语，一只手覆上自己挺立的欲望，配合身后撞击的节奏用力抽拉，终于把自己送上顶峰。  
而早已射过一次的男孩，在之前手指的玩弄和现在粗大的阴茎刺激之下根本坚持不了多久，精液再从马眼里喷射了出来，溅上了欧比旺的脸颊和胡须。  
高潮过后的男孩脱力般向后倒去，奎刚不再动作，温柔地吻了吻欧比头顶的发旋，小心翼翼地退了出来把欧比放到床上。欧比旺看到了他的动作，奎刚对他徒弟的呵护的样子再次占据了他的心，反而是比他小16岁的安纳金在他射精过后还毫不体贴的摆动着腰，贪婪的目光一遍遍扫视着躺在旁边的男孩。  
你喜欢他。  
欧比旺用链接传递给安纳金。  
那就停下来，安纳金。  
安纳金终于放缓了动作，回过头不解地看着欧比旺。而欧比旺只是撑着床单让埋在身体里的阴茎拔出去。  
“奎刚，你......”欧比旺凑近了些，双手试探地摸上奎刚的大腿，拇指摩擦过还挺立着的性器，“我可以帮你。”  
欧比旺，你这算出轨吗？  
不用回头都知道他前徒弟正死死盯着他，而且还是硬着的时候。但欧比旺却跨上了奎刚跪坐的大腿，奎刚没有拒绝他。  
“你真的确定你的小徒弟不会因此吃醋？”年长的人温柔地揩掉他脸上的浊液。  
“我想他不会，毕竟他是这件荒唐事的主使者。”  
安纳金，别忘了，我们只是生理互助关系。

安纳金看着他们吻在一起，奎刚还细心地帮欧比旺舔掉胡须上的精液，看着欧比旺扶着奎刚的阴茎就着自己刚刚挤进去的精液坐了下去，没有得到纾解的下身涨得安纳金大脑发白。他一回头便看见倒在旁边休息的欧比正双眼迷蒙地看着他，漂亮的薄唇微微张开缓缓吐气，安纳金心想他有多久没有看过欧比旺没有胡须遮挡的模样了，想着想着就爬到了男孩的身上。  
“嘿，我们的师父搞在一起了，现在只剩我们俩。”安纳金亲了亲欧比的脸，这个男孩看上去害羞极了，他不想吓着他。欧比听了安纳金的话朝奎刚那里看了一眼，那个年长的自己正环住师父的脖子，熟练地上下移动着腰肢，奎刚好像非常喜欢的样子，他们在忘情的接吻，口腔和下身发出的淫靡水声反倒衬得两个学徒寂寞不已。  
冰冷的机械手让他忽然回过神来，跪在自己身上的那个人，是自己的学徒，未来的他们搞在了一起。这人生得英俊极了，那到贯穿眉尾和眼角的伤疤再一次夺走了欧比的注意力。他感觉那两根冰冷的手指像蛇一样再次探进他的嘴里，这次他没有抗拒，尝试用舌头裹住光滑的金属，舌尖舔过关节的接缝处。  
他听见那个人向他说，“你得帮帮我，天使。”  
他感觉到自己打开双腿环住了那个人的腰。

窗外停住的灯光打在小屋里翻动旖旎的四个身影上，屋内连连的喘息和呻吟混合着床的摇晃声让人庆幸时间已被停止。

“奎——”欧比旺的声音在颤抖，他紧紧搂住奎刚，他知道他要高潮了，他想让奎刚射在自己的身体里，双腿夹住奎刚的腰，任身下的人扣住他的臀部猛烈地撞击。  
在一阵激烈的抽插过后，奎刚终于释放了出来。欧比旺感受着滚烫的精液射进体内，到达的深处几乎使他落泪，他紧紧抱着奎刚直到体内的阴茎不再射出液体。  
欧比旺用额头抵住对方，注视这双许久没有再见过的蓝色眼眸，奎刚对他笑了笑。一旁，安纳金和欧比的窃窃私语闯进他们的耳朵，比他们先一会儿完事的两个学徒正抱在一起，安纳金小声地对着欧比说着什么，时不时还亲一亲他的脸，显然男孩对他这样的骚扰有些不知所措，红着脸把头撇到一边。  
欧比旺无奈地笑了，可下一秒他就看见床尾那个被他们暂时遗忘的原力块。翘起的嘴角顿时收了回去。想了想，欧比旺把方块召到自己手里。  
原力块就快要分开了。  
奎刚也看到了它，“看来我们就要说再见了。”  
欧比旺强迫自己挂上笑容，希望不要笑得太难看。一旁的两人也听到了这话，对视一眼爬起身来。  
欧比旺稍稍离远了一点奎刚，安纳金坐过来牵住他的手。  
“也许......也许我们不会再见了。”  
奎刚握住原力块的另一端，“我知道，但是我相信原力会指引我们。”  
欧比旺努力让自己不要流泪，他望着自己的师父，原力又把他们两人连在一起，他能感觉两端即将分离，窗外的事物开始渐渐回到轨迹上，他望着对面那双钢蓝的眼睛在最后一瞬把自己的原力传递了过去。

我很想你，奎。

 

 

“……”  
“……”  
飞船的卧舱里赤裸的两个人面面相觑。  
“……这是怎么回事？”  
“你问我我问谁？”  
欧比旺看了看捏在手里小方块，刚刚发生了什么，他的记忆还停留在安纳金把他按倒在床上的时候，为什么一转眼他俩就脱了个精光，后穴和腰间传来的酥麻感仿佛他已经经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，可是——  
“我都不知道你这么着急，欧比旺，”安纳金耸耸肩，“急得我都不知道你什么时候脱掉了我的衣服。”  
“什么？不，我没有！”  
欧比旺拿过床边的袍子披上，“而且我们似乎还有账没有算。”  
“是的是的，一切都听你的，”安纳金拽住欧比旺的脚腕把他拖向自己，“但是师父，既然我们衣服都脱了那等下一次穿起衣服的时候我们再算吧。”  
“不行安纳金，放开我，我没有体力了。”  
“我也感觉有点怪怪的，不过完全不影响再来一次。”

 

——————END————————


End file.
